On Angel's wings
by angelic-tomoyo
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a 23 yr old depressed girl meets her best friend, Tomoyo after 4 yrs who is determined to cure her back. But what happens when Li comes back?


Autumn Sky

By angelicTomoyo

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a 23 yr old depressed girl meets her best friend, Tomoyo after 4 yrs who is determined to cure her back. But will she be able to when the one who had destroyed Sakura's mind comes back? But there is a deeper mystery behind, read to find out and review plz!!!

Chapter: - 1

"Hope and troubles"

_A beautiful, black haired girl sat in a limousine looking out of the car window enjoying the bright blue sky. Yes, she was Tomoyo Daidouji, the famous owner of the Daidouji fashion house. Her amethyst pools glowed as she looked at the cherry blossoms and there was a thought on her mind, 'Sakura, my best friend,'_

_After 4 yrs of separation from her best friend, the vivacious Sakura Kinomoto, to pursue her fashion career, Tomoyo Daidouji was finally back. Although, nothing much had really changed about her. She was just the same kind, generous and fun-loving person she used to be._

The limousine finally stopped over to the Kinomoto residence. There was nothing much that had changed. Except that the cherry blossoms were blooming in a strange manner as if they had lost their life and beauty in them. She walked out of the car and walked onto to the doorstep and knocked the door.

She heard a voice cry out yelling, "Coming, hold on a minute". The door was opened and a girl with grey eyes was revealed. "Yes? Kinomoto Residence," She said as she looks at the girl in front of her. "Uh. Hello, I am Tomoyo Daidouji, an old friend of the Kinomoto family. May I be granted permission to see Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" Tomoyo said in a very formal tone.

"Of course, come in," The girl said calmly and let her in. Tomoyo entered the house and much to her surprise, it had changed. It looked more sophisticated and less homely. She felt a sensation as if something was missing. "Please have a seat," the girl said and Tomoyo sat. "Touya hunny, please come here!" the girl cried out. "What is it Linda?" a masculine voice cried out.

"Someone's come to see Sakura," the girl replied. "I am coming then," the voice replied back. The grey-eyed girl turned towards Tomoyo. "Well Miss Daidouji, would you like something to drink or eat?" She asked in a friendly manner. "I would like some water and if I may know what is your name?" Tomoyo asked.

"My name is Linda Kinomoto, I am Touya Kinomoto wife and Sakura's sister-in-law. Touya and I also have a daughter named Serenity who's sleeping right now," She replied. Linda walked away to get Tomoyo some water. 'Wow, Touya's married and has a daughter, things sure have changed.

I wonder where Sakura is?' she thought as she stared at the Kinomoto family photo. Suddenly a voice echoed into her ears, "Tomoyo, is that you?" She turned and her eyes meet none other than Touya Kinomoto himself.

"Hello Touya, it's been quite a while. Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she got up and greeted him. "I am glad you came Tomoyo, as for Sakura, well... she... uh... I'll tell you everything a little later," he said and his voice turned uncomfortable. They both sat down and chatted like good old friends.

However, what Tomoyo found strange was he never mentioned Sakura in any of their topics. Suddenly a shrill scream pierced her ears and heard a voice calling out "TOUYA! COME QUICK!! IT'S Sakura!"

Touya rushed out of his chair and dashed off in a direction. Tomoyo got up and decided to follow him. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' she thought as she entered a room with dark blue wallpaper and there laid a girl on the bed fighting with Linda over a bottle containing some white pills.

'Could it be Sakura?' Tomoyo thought feeling terrified. Finally Touya managed to bring the girl under control. "W-wh-who is-I-is th-the-that girl?" She stuttered and asked. "Tomoyo, that is Sakura," Touya replied in a grave tone.

"NO, IT COULDN'T BE!" Tomoyo screamed as she looked at that girl lying on the bed. 'It couldn't be Sakura. She's changed so much. No, it couldn't be her' she thought. "Yes, it is her Tomoyo and the reason why she turned into "this" is a very long story which happened 2 months after you left to continue your career in New York," he replied.

"Tomoyo, please go with Touya now. I need to fix this room," Linda replied as her continuously got filled with tears. "Alright," She replied as Touya led her out.

00 (Scene change)

_Nearly two hrs had passed while Tomoyo sat down and listened to the whole story that changed the total course of the happy Sakura she knew. At times, her eyes would be filled with shock, agony and guilt. But at the end, her eyes were filled with tears that freely spilled down her face. _

"OH TOUYA, HOW COULD THIS BE?" She cried as she buried her face in her hands. "Yes, it is true. Poor Sakura never deserved such a thing, but she got it and it completely shattered her," Touya finished as he hid his eyes from her for they were filled with unwanted tears.

After all, he did love his sister and couldn't bear to see her in pain but there was nothing he could do now for it might be just too late. But he knew he had to be strong so that he wouldn't lose his sister, the one whom he loved most after his mother passed away.

"But Touya, there is still hope left, there must be, don't you worry, I'll make her the same Sakura she used to be and that's a promise!!" Tomoyo said bravely raising her voice a bit. She knew she had to do this for the one girl who was just like the light of the world to her.

'Sakura, I'll bring you back, I promise. I will bring happiness back to you again because I am your best friend' She thought determined. And she would start to work on it right from tomorrow. "But Tomoyo, we have tried everything..." Touya began to say but Tomoyo cut him saying, "I know I can do it,"

"Alright Tomoyo, and I will help you no matter what. We all will help you," Touya said smiling a bit. "Thank you Touya," She said clutching onto to her purse tightly. She knew she had to be brave to help the one she cared for.

_**Little did Tomoyo know how much it would change her and everyone's life**_

00

Two hrs later, Tomoyo decided to get back home. She bade the Kinomoto's goodbye and sat in her limousine. Her thoughts wandered towards Sakura and how different she was. Her hair had been dyed red and her eyes had contacts making them look silver.

She had cuts and bruises all over herself. She closed her eyes and inhaled some air. The last thought on her mind before she feel into a deep slumber was 'I have to save you Sakura'.

00

_Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away from Japan, a mysterious young man stood in the rain as if he was waiting for someone. The boy had chocolate eyes that had a cold look in them. Suddenly, a silver haired girl appeared who jumped into his arms and hugged him. "It's time," She whispered in his ear and he nodded his head. They parted from their hug and lightning struck as it began to rain more heavily. _

"_Cherry blossoms..." The boy whispered as he watched the silver haired girl walk away. He knew it was time for him to go and carry out his mission but deep in his heart, he had no desire to commit such a deed. "Forgive me cherry blossoms..." he said for the last time as he vanished into thin air all of a sudden. _

00

It was 12o clock in the night and a boy with blue eyes was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, lightning struck and he jumped out of bed in fright. He put on his glasses and looked outside to see that one of the cherry blossoms tree had been struck be lightning and had broken into two.

Something really odd had happened. 'I have a bad feeling about this' he thought as he went back to bed to get some sleep. Something strange was definitely beginning to happen although he had no idea what it was; he somehow felt he knew it.

He lay on his bed and his eyes were wide open. 'I just don't know what's going on but I think I know it at the same time. How strange, oh well, I better get some sleep anyway. Maybe I am just worried about getting up tomorrow or something,' he thought as he tried to calm down though he knew he was lying to himself. He decided to try to get some sleep and finally he managed to, that is, after 2 hrs.

_**Something mysterious was definitely going on**_

00

_About at the same time_

"Linda, I have a bad feeling right now. I just don't know what it is, but I feel as if Sakura is in danger or something," Touya said as he twisted one of Linda's black locks of hair. "Don't worry Touya, everything's going to be just fine. Just try to get some sleep now.

You have to go to work tomorrow," Linda said as she looked into his eyes. "Alright Linda, but I cant help but feel worried somehow," he said as he closed his eyes to get some sleep. Then suddenly, a sight met his eyes.

'MOTHER' He cried in his thoughts as he looked at the spirit of his mother. Yes, his mother Nadeshiko, in a flowing violet dress and looking as young and beautiful as ever. She smiled at him and whispered 4 words to him and disappeared. 'Take care of Sakura... what did she mean by that?

Is Sakura really in danger or am I just dreaming?' He thought as he wondered about his mother's words to him in her spirit form. The last time he had seen her was when he was just 10, and Sakura was just 3. After that, he never saw her again. This was all so strange for him to handle.

'I know something strange is going on, but what?? This has something to do with Sakura, and I have a gut feeling about this. I just hope she's not in danger. I just hope Tomoyo will be able to help her. Somehow I have a feeling as if something is forgotten in our life and I just don't know what.

I feel so helpless this way. I just wish I could have done something. If only, I could have done something to help Sakura, if only I had protected her, none of this would have ever happened' he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a hand pressing his shoulder. He looked towards his left and saw his wife, Linda looking at him. "Touya, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself for it. There is still hope and we should not give up on it. If you truly love your sister, you must not give up trying to cure her.

There is still hope and I know she can get better. Now stop worrying, and try to get some sleep, ok? Oh dear, I think Serenity's woken up, I better go and feed her," She said. Linda got off their bed and walked off to another room where their daughter slept in a crib.

'It's like she can read my mind or something' he thought as he finally fell asleep forgetting about everything or at least trying to.

_**Something was definitely going to happen in the future.**_

**This storyline is confusingly mysterious, but bear with me, Plz**

To be continued...................

PLZ REVIEW, I NEED LOSTS OF ENCOURAGEMENT

I am doing my best; you know, please review and help me improve.

**NO FLAMES PLZ, CRITISCM IS FINE BUT NO FLAMES!!!!**


End file.
